Many patients are bedridden due to illness or injure. Since a bedridden patient can not move freely on bed, he or she tends to gradually lose his or her muscular functions. Moreover, being unable to freely turn on bed, bedsores tend to form on some specific areas of the bedridden patient's body that are frequently subjected to pressure while the patient is lying in bed. In response to these problems, various specially designed medical beds have been developed and introduced into the market to help patients to conveniently change their positions on bed or to distribute their body weight over a larger area.
According to different purposes of use, the medical beds can be actuated through mechanical, power, pneumatic, or hydraulic transmission. Medical beds with different actuation manners have their own advantages and disadvantages. Among others, the medical beds adopting pneumatic/hydraulic transmission are characterized by their safe and stable operation and are therefore widely accepted by users. However, the number of pneumatic/hydraulic pipelines and the difficulty in arranging and laying these pipelines will largely increase when the medical beds have quite complicated design and structure.
Generally, a medical bed, due to its special purpose in use, must allow independent adjustment, such as in inclination, of different bed parts corresponding to the patient's different areas, such as head, trunk, and limbs, so as to provide the patient lying thereon with most suitable supporting force. To achieve such purpose, the medical beds usually require more pipelines and higher pipe arrangement density than other instruments. Further, while all the pipelines must be firmly and stably connected to the medical bed, they must also be arranged as simple as possible to avoid interfering with the movements of nursing personnel. However, the currently available fluid-conducting pipe connection apparently fails to effectively achieve the above requirements. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an improved fluid-conducting pipe connecting device to enable high pipe arrangement density and convenient connection of a large number of pipes to the medical bed at one time.